


Contrast

by Hiveling_Shrew



Series: Bunnies, Demons, Ashes and Dust. [4]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Masters of the Multiverse, Rise Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: The contrasting journeys of a multiverse full of demons.





	1. Irrational Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPACT

"Oh, Bunny.."

The demon pets Allie on the head.

"We never intended to scare you.. You shouldn't fear, anyway, because we are fear,"  
She says, with that uncanny smile that always seemed to be there.  
"And we, as always, will protect you.."

"I know, but I need to be able to protect myself. That's what you said."

"You do, but that fear you have is irrational. We'll always be there to stop Death taking you away.. We promise you that."

"Thanks, Demon..." Allie says with her own smile.


	2. What's a demon to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RISE

She's got a lot of problems on her hands.

What's a demon to do?

Slayers, even the impact demon..

 

She's confident about the slayer.  
Of course she is.

So confident, in fact, that she's asked Paradise Lost not to interfere at all.

She'll get rid of the slayer without her Protégés easily.

Then, she'll go to them.

And await the next troublesome mortal to think they're able to stop Paradise Lost's iron grip over the people of RISE.

She's got a plan.

She always has a plan.

 

And Cherry Bomb, The Demon Slayer..

 

She'll be dead once and for all.

When she says it, she doesn't mean it as a threat.

She means it as a promise.


	3. Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPACT

Bunny had taken Demon to a multitude of different places.

Mostly for mortal "snacks".

Admittedly, they were tasty, but Rosemary is starting to suspect that her bunny isn't showing her things anymore.

She's just spending time with her.

Which is.. quite a sweet thought.

A bunny wanting to spend time with a demon..

 

"..Hey, demon? What kind of ice cream do you want?"

"Is chocolate an option?"

"I knew you were gonna go for chocolate! Of course there's chocolate ice cream."

Bunny leaves a quick peck on the painted nose of Demon.

She makes the order, Demon watching as the mortal vendor removed the "ice cream" from the cooling area.

Maybe she doesn't mind so much after all..

Her bunny is happy, so she is too.


	4. Ever Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RISE

The day comes ever closer,  
When demon meets slayer one more time.

When the demon finally shows that she's truly destroyed the slayer..

She's sat with her little Protégés, and feels the concern radiating off their auras..

She had told them not to interfere, so Ash and Dust won't be coming.

As for Delilah, she will be there.

Hopefully she doesn't intervene either.

 

It's kind of sweet that the people of RISE really think that Cherry Bomb will beat the RISE demon.

And have their happy little ending..  
As if.

 

Her Protégés are here, so she's safe.

And if everything goes wrong..

If her plans go wrong..

Well, She'll just kill the slayer herself afterwards.

Because a demon doesn't stay dead.

And mortals do.


	5. Forever (WRATH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WRATH

She feels it in the veins of her meatsuit..

The utter rage from humiliation at the hands of the slayer.

The reason she's here in the first place.

Rosemary, The Wrath Demon.

 

It's glowing, red as she could burst any moment..

She's getting closer now..  
Closer to taking back her meatsuit from the mortal inhabitant..

She's performing a ritual.

The traditional "Diabolos Evictus".  
Of course, it won't work.

Not with the devil's trap.

After all, the devil's trap will only keep her in the empty shell of a body.

And to make things even better..

Put Rush in another realm, inside her head..

Where she'll be free to play with her little "happy life"..

 

Forever.


	6. Forever (RISE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RISE

The Demon Assassin.

Chaos and Darkness made flesh.

Mother of the hive.

Rosemary.

The RISE demon.

 

The one in question stands at a fence.  
It's barbed, steel.. 

Made so none can escape without injury.  
Or to deter intruders?

You can't really be sure.

Though, perhaps with Paradise Lost being here..  
It's the former.

Definitely the former.

Paradise Lost..  
Her beautiful protégés.

Such a perfect team.

Dust, small and agile.

Ash, strong and hardy.

And of course, Delilah.. A sweet girl, underestimated in strength..

All equally and beautifully dangerous.

 

All dangerous.  
All threatening.  
All terrorising RISE.

Forever.


End file.
